


Quirky Wizarding Challenge

by Ryuzaki777



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuzaki777/pseuds/Ryuzaki777
Summary: Harry Potter, but with quirks too.
Kudos: 4





	Quirky Wizarding Challenge

Harry grew up in a world of quirks with his aunt petunia and uncle vernon alongside their son Dudley, but whenever he did something that might have been his quirk he tries to replicate it for someone else and he can't quite do it. he definitely has one they did the tests and everything but he couldn't figure it out. and on his 11th birthday he finds out that all that weird stuff that might have been a quirk but wasn't was apparently magic? 

RULES  
1\. the MC cannot be or become a villain or vigilante  
2\. events must play out at least in the same order as canon even if you do a major divergence  
3\. Harry be in at least one pairing that does not include their canon love interest as of deathly hallows  
3\. Harry must end up with someone other than Ginny which he did in canon if he ends up in a relationship at all.  
4\. All characters that are mentioned more than once must have a quirk of some kind even if it isn't used frequently  
5\. if Harry has a quirk that he can use before entering hogwarts his magic must influence it in at least one way.  
6\. Quirk use in public is okay so long as no one is hurt as a result, those laws never made sense to me anyways.

GUIDELINES  
1\. if you do use MHA characters or at least their powers you should have them be on a character that makes sense as "like" the original user. so Snape can be your Kurogiri but Ron weasley shouldn't.  
2\. magic users can use magic in public so long as they can pass it off as a quirk especially if the magic relates TO their quirk  
3\. Harry being in at least one pairing that does not include their canon love interest as of deathly hallows

FORBIDDEN  
1\. Evil!Harry  
2\. Harry knowing about magic before Hagrid shows up  
3\. Harry never uses his quirk after finding out what it is  
4\. Manipulative Dumbledore


End file.
